


Looking Glass

by Kaiyote



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar gains the power of duplication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Glass

_Or something more familiar..._

Sylar couldn't get the thought out of his head as he stared into the mirror. He had duplicated almost everything in the house already. For a brief moment he had even contemplated duplicating the body, but he had quickly decided against that.

_More familiar..._

He looked into the mirror once again.

_...If that's what you're into._

He couldn't resist. It was just too tempting of an idea.

He looked at the mirror one last time and studied his reflection carefully, memorizing every little detail before he closed his eyes. He listened to his heart. His organs. The blood pumping through his veins. Everything.

He breathed out.

It was an odd feeling, duplicating yourself. Not a particularly painful feeling, just an odd sort of one. It almost felt like the sound velcro makes when separating, but different than that. Softer. Perhaps something like... oil and water. Or watching sand falling in an hour glass, over and over and over again. Trying to separate those grains of sand.

He jolted, the sensation suddenly gone, replaced with a new, but equally odd feeling. Like part of him was missing and yet somehow still there.

He opened his eyes the and saw... himself.

 

 

Sylar studied himself carefully, slightly wary of the duplication, but all the other did was study his own hand, lifting it to his face and watching the movement his fingers made in either something like wonder and curiosity or...

He frowned.

Or something more like horrific glee.

He closed his eyes for a second, concentrating on hearing, listening to both of their hearts beat in unison. The same one-two, one-two sounding at exactly the same time. The same sound of their blood rushing through their veins echoing in his head.

He opened his eyes then and narrowed them at the other, who still paid him no attention.

_It would be very tempting_ , he thought, _very tempting_.

He closed his eyes once more, listening more intensely than before, searching for something beyond the sounds of their hearts beating. Beyond the blood flowing. _Something... something..._

_He could_ understand.

His eyes snapped opened at the thought, but the other was looking at him now.

Far too intently.

He couldn't move. He almost couldn't breathe.

Too late.

His own telekinesis was being used against him.

_What are you doing?_ he tried to yell, but the only sound that came out was a strangled breath.

The other— _Sylar_ stepped towards him. Smiled.

_"We understand how things work. And now I can finally understand how we both work—how_ I _work—better than ever before. We never dreamed duplication could be as useful as this. You never dreamed of it anyway. I, on the other hand..."_

He glared at himself, struggling against the telekinetic hold, but it was useless. All his power was being met back with equal force. More force, actually.

Sylar lifted his hand, finger pointed out as a weapon, and it was only then that he truly realized his error in creating the duplication. It wasn't _just_ duplication as he had thought, or even a reflection. It _was_ him. He had created himself...

And he was a monster.

_"And you're right..."_

Pain.

Blood.

Red blotting out the image of himself before him.

_"It was too tempting."_

Black.

Nothing.

 

 

Sylar looked into the mirror. He traced his reflection, blood smearing across it and distorting the image as he went. It was very tempting to look again.

He could not resist.

He closed his eyes.


End file.
